Aamu
Aamu AKA Alicia is the protagonist for Tales of the Kunoshi fanfiction. History Aamu, then unnamed, was still in her egg when her maternal grandparents told her parents that a patrol of Tytonic Albus Purity Union members were coming to snatch her. Her parents immediately took action by putting her egg in her mother's leather skin sling filled with the materials of the nest inside and quickly flew away, fleeing from Tyto to Ambala while her grandparents fought off the egg-snatching patrol. When her parents found a nesting place to hatch her, her parents removed everything from the sling and her mother sat on her egg while her father kept watch for her grandparents and the Tytonic Albus Purity Union. Then her grandparents arrived and told them that the egg-snatching patrol has been defeated. Then the four adults saw the egg hatch and a female chick came out. The newly hatched owlet was named Alicia. After her First Moss Ceremony, her parents allowed her grandparents to train her in the ways of the Kunoshi along with four other young owls. Alicia now goes by her Kunoshi name Aamu and is the leader of the Solar Squadron. Powers Magnetic Charisma Aamu has the ability to make allies and friends with anyone regardless of who they are. The reason for this is because she has this aura and presence that makes others trust her and are charmed by her due to her bright, kind personality and positive nature. She inherited this from her mother. Speedy Swordsmanship Aamu has the ability to use her two shortswords with deadly, almost blinding speed. She uses this ability offensively and defensively to catch her enemies off-guard and even disarm them. She also uses this speed for flying. She gained this power from being exposed to flecks and mastered it from her grandmother training her. Personality Aamu has a bright, kind personality. Because of her personality and her generally positive outlook on life, she has charisma that other owls and even other species are magnetically attracted to. She has a strong sense of justice and will only fight for a cause that she believes in, regardless of being paid or not. Aamu enjoys helping others and being a professional adventurer on the side of being a Kunoshi. She comes off as naïve and weak to some outside of the Solar Squadron due to being a gizzard resister and she can be easily deceived, but is determined and serves as a fair, just, and warm-hearted leader of the Solar Squadron. Physical Appearance Aamu has a white heart-shaped face, a white chest, a white stomach, creamy brown legs and feet, black talons, a light and medium tawny brown plumage, light tawny brown feathers on her face above her beak which is a light pink color, black eyes, and black speckles on her wings and tail feathers. As a Kunoshi, she has a yellow sun tattoo on her chest to signify that she is a Solar Squadron member, wears a detachable pink hooded cloak, and has light pink dye around her eyes. She also has two leather pouches on both sides of her body that each have a shortsword inside. Trivia *Aamu's grandmother has taught her, Adelaide, Ainsley, Yagmina, and Yayoi how to read, write, and speak Krakish and Jouzhen as well as fighting and the ways of the Kunoshi. *Aamu's grandfather has taught her, Adelaide, Ainsley, Yagmina, and Yayoi to use both written and spoken code. Gallery Scan 20170108.png|One of the first drawings of Alicia Scan 20170108 (2).png|One of the first drawings of Aamu Alicia (Pre-Kunoshi).png Aamu (Kunoshi).png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kunoshi Category:Barn Owls Category:Females Category:Ambala